


Valentines Shopping

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Sarah and David go Valentine’s Day shopping for Katherine and Jack.





	Valentines Shopping

“You think Jack expects me to do anything for Valentine’s Day?”

It was February 13th. Sarah had gone to the pharmacy on a quest for DayQuil, and let her brother hitch a ride with her. Now he was staring, overwhelmed, at the massive wall of pink and red hallmark cards. Sarah decided to take pity on him.

“He’d probably appreciate anything you chose to do. Don’t worry about it.”

David rolled his eyes. “That’s the kind of advice mama gives when I don’t know what to get our grandmother for her birthday.”

“It’s true. You could celebrate the day by walking up to Jack with a pair of rusty pliers, and removing his teeth one by one, and he’d just be thrilled at all the attention you were paying him.”

“Hey, I pay attention to Jack…”

“Right. And clam up on holidays and special occasions.”

David couldn’t argue there, so he changed the topic instead. “Are you going to give Katherine something for Valentine’s Day?”

Sarah sighed. “My cold, at the rate things are going.”


End file.
